


Know Who You Are

by Ruby__Rose



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst with a Happy Ending, Graphic Violence, Grieving, Here are the following character parallels:, Hope, If you want an AU with canon aspects but strays away from canon completely, Inspired by Moana (2016), Jinn: Maui, Qrow: Chief Tui, Raven: Grandma Tala, Relics: The Heart of Te Fiti, Ruby: Moana, Salem: Te Ka/Te Fiti, Strong Language, Summer: Sina, Volume 4-6 Events, im having fun and just am coming up with crap, self discovery, sorry if this is a cluster f but like, this is the fic for you!!!!!!!!!!, warning: death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-22 10:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby__Rose/pseuds/Ruby__Rose
Summary: The island of Patch is home to the Branwen Tribe, led by STRQ. Teamed up with Ghira and Kali Belladonna, they joined forces with the Branwen Tribe for a similar goal...equality and brotherhood with ALL people. Taking in orphaned and abused children, the Tribe hopes to create a bright future and help these kids. Weiss and Winter Schnee, abandoned by their rich and cruel father, Pyrrha Nikos, whose parents were killed as gladiators, Jaune Arc ran away from home, and Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie were orphaned.Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long, destined to be the Chiefs of their Tribe, and Weiss and Blake, future great world leaders, and their friends, feel like there is something more out there...The line where the land makes the sea calls them, and when great tragedy strikes, they finally get to fulfill their wish, but on a perilous journey to retrieve the Relics made by the trickster and cruel Gods, and restore the heart of Salem, a young woman turned evil sorceress...Jaune, Nora, and Ren join RWBY on their mission to restore her, saving their island...and their world.





	1. The End of the Beginning

_ Okay, children. It is story time with Chieftess Raven now! Settle down, gather around...this legend is important to know. _

 

_ In the beginning...there was only ocean. Until the Brothers Grimm emerged, the God of Light and The God of Dark. For generations and generations, they argued, and shook the grounds with the might of their battles. One day, however, the Brothers decided to compromise...reuniting once more, they decided to unite, hoping to form their greatest creation...man. They gifted them with magic, with the highest chances of greatness! Kingdoms were plentiful, and peace was finally on this world. Until one day… _

 

_ A grieving woman carried her dead lover in her arms to the God of Light, to restore his life anew. The God refused, as life and death create balance.  Her grief unfathomable, she went to the God of Dark, who fulfilled her wish, causing a battle between the Brothers! She was the girl in the tower...Salem. The Brothers reached their own conclusions about this grieving, lonely girl. She was selfish, arrogant, and stubborn. She  created an army, a following...The magic the Gods gifted....were used on their creators.  _

 

_ Angering the Gods, they destroyed ALL of humanity, becoming but Dust, on the Earth… She was granted immortality, as punishment, so that she could never see her beloved, as she angered the Gods. _

_ But the Gods...they were tricksters...they were judgemental, and their divinity got to their heads. What Salem has become is their fault. After the end of humanity, the Gods abandoned the world, unhappy with this world. And they were lost to the skies...only leaving four magical objects behind... _

 

_ Alone, trapped, and grieving, she jumped into the pool in which Grimm are created...and now she tasted destruction. The Queen of Darkness, a Harbinger of Death...the lovely girl Salem once was...gone. Ozma, her beloved, was reincarnated by the God of Light to aid in stopping this evil sorceress, by creating the Four Relics to restore her heart… Her lover couldn’t find it in himself to kill her. Finally having enough after being married and ruling a kingdom for years, they fought, and fought, and fought! Until Ozma, was dead once more...And so the Relics were scattered across the whole continent of Anima...Ozma is no longer alive, and Salem is out there...waiting to destroy us all, with her seething anger and darkness in her heart! Unless someone goes to find the Relics, bring them to Salem’s realm of darkness deep in the depths of Vale, and restore her original form, or we will all die! _

 

__

 

The children sat around the village elder as they listened to the story in horror, lips trembling...all but five of them. Little Ruby Rose and her sister, Yang Xiao Long, were entertained and intrigued beyond belief, as was Nora Valkyrie, an orphan girl, clapping furiously. Lie Ren sat silently, taking the legend into his mind, as he believed it. Jaune Arc, abandoned at a young age, however, was trembling and holding his head. Finally, young Pyrrha Nikos, tilted her head and smiled wondrously. No matter how dark, she simply loved fairy tales!

The four year old Ruby clapped her hands and giggled, as her six year old sister cheered.

“That was awesome, mama!” the young blonde said, running to her mother. Raven scooped her daughter into her arms.

Qrow stumbled in, sighing and rubbing his temple. “Raven...stop scarin’ the kids.”

“Daddy!” Ruby said, hugging his leg.

“Heh, hey there kid…” he said, picking her up for a hug. “Aunt Raven’s bein’ crazy again!” He put her down, chuckling.

“It’s an important part of history, and you know that someone has to go!” Raven said, putting her hands on her hips.

Qrow shook his head. “No one here, Raven. Besides, we are miles away from Anima on our island… we’ll be just fine! No one knows we are here right now, and until things clear up, let's keep it that way.

 

Weiss Schnee, holding her sister Winter’s hand, walked into the gazebo in which story time took place. She and her sister were abandoned by their Father, the CEO of Schnee Dust Company. He only desired a son, who was born two years ago.

Young Blake Belladonna followed suit, her nose in a book. Blake was the daughter of the Leaders of the White Fang, who joined forces with the tribe, joining their similar goal...making a change closer to equality and acceptance of all.

 

Weiss huffed. “Is story time over now?”

“Be nice, Weiss.” Winter lightly scolded.

“I like story time.” the young faunus said.

“ME TOO!” Nora yelled, throwing her arms up.

“I DON’T…” Young Jaune shouted.

 

Ruby looked to the forbidden shore that her father spoke of. Yang put her hand on her young sisters shoulder. “Lets go touch the water!”

Nora ran up, holding Ren’s hand. “I wanna see!”

Weiss, Blake, Pyrrha, and Jaune walked up to their friend.

“Ch-Chieftain Qrow says it's too dangerous!” Jaune said.

“Come on, Jaune! It’ll be fun.” Pyrrha encouraged.

“The ocean does look especially beautiful today…” Ren said.

“Let’s go!” Ruby said, running ahead of her friends.

She found herself wandering through the bushes with her friends not far behind. Her tiny feet trotted through the sand, giggling as she ran to the water. Yang went into the shore, jumping in the wet sand. As her friends played in the ocean, she looked over the horizon, the tall tower of Beacon standing high, but it was so far, it looked like but a silver stick in the distance. Ruby found her young mind wanting to see more.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Weiss said. “I wanna see it…”

“Same. Mama and Papa went to Beacon, I’d love to see it...or even go…” Blake said, dreamily.

“Same...The tower shines in the sun…” Yang said. “In night, the green orbs in it glow and line up with the moon!”

Ruby couldn’t find it in herself to talk, only looking entranced by the tower that once was a castle...and apparently, Salem’s old home, in which she was trapped.

 

She saw something glint on the shore, seemingly washed up from the ocean. Naturally, she dashed to the object. It a beautiful lamp , and she picked it up in her little hand, stumbling, as it was a little heavy for the child. Her friends gathered her as they saw her hold the beautiful object.

“Hey, what’s that, Ruby?” Jaune said, running toward his friend.

“It...looks like a lamp, like in my book.” Blake said, holding up her Aladdin book,

and there was an illustration of a genie's lamp.

“Ooo…” she cooed, rubbing the beautiful neon blue orb  that adorned it.

“Do you think its magic?” Weiss inquired.

 

“Ruby! Yang” a voice echoed from the village.

“Blake, come on sweetie!”

“Weiss, come back here this instant!!”

Yang looked terrified, whipping her head toward the voices, her pigtails whipping her cheeks. “We’re busted!” She exclaimed.

. Suddenly, something that looked like a raven, flew in and snatched the crown from her.

“Hey! Hey! Give it back!!” she said, reaching to the sky.

“No!” Yang said. “We need that!”

The adults and the preteen shuffled through the bushes.

“Ruby, there you are...what are you doin’ so close to the water? It’s dangerous, kiddo…” he said, picking up his daughter from the shore.”

“Daddy, I wanna, I wanna!”

“We can’t go out there right now sweetheart...it’s too dangerous. Maybe one day though. We can go together!” he said, booping her nose, causing her to giggle. “All of us can go, you crazy kids.”

The children looked excited.

“There’s my little bird!” her mother Summer said, kissing her head. “Be careful, sweetie!”

“You scared me half to death, Blake! Sun and Ilia couldn’t find you anywhere.” Kali said, patting her daughters head.

“Weiss, don’t get too close to the water, okay?” Winter said.

Weiss looked down, her rebellious nature defeated. “Okay.”

 

Ruby looked back at the shining tower, reaching for it. Qrow noticed all of the children looking to the horizon. He was getting nervous now... Qrow looked at Summer, concerned. Summer just shrugged.

“Come on, Ruby and Yang. Let’s go back to the village. You are going to be a great Chiefs when you grow up, when me and Raven pass leadership down to you and your sister. You both will do amazing things.” Qrow said. “For now...those amazing things will happen on our island.”

Ruby nodded, holding her Dad’s hand and following him, her face a tad solemn, and Yang slouching her shoulders.

“Come on, sweetie. Let’s show you that where you are is just as amazin’ as out there!” Qrow said, guiding his daughters back to the village. “Why don’t all of you come along?”

“Yeah!” Nora shouted. “I wanna see stuff!!” The other children excitedly decided to follow the Chief.

Ruby was excited to see what the future has in store, but she wanted seeing that tower to be part of it…


	2. Raise This Island Higher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There will come a time when you both stand in front of our people, and be crowned Chief. Like me and Raven did.. Like our Dad did. And his father and every chief there has ever been. And on that day, when I place the c on your heads, you will raise this whole island higher."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NVzDrqOmYiY

Qrow took the children to the meeting hall for their first visit. The path made of various rocks that led to the building was still damp from the rains last night, but despite that, it turned into a beautiful day. The path was lined with cherry blossom trees. "In Mistrali culture, cherry blossoms represent the beauty of life. Pretty cheesy, right?" Qrow said, following with a chuckle. "I just know Mama loves cherry blossoms." Yang said. "But that's kind of cool!"

Nora was giggling, spinning in the cherry blossoms that graced the breeze. "Look at the flowers, Ren!" Ren looked at the flowers with a smile, his parents' memory gracing his mind. "They're beautiful, Nora."

Yang began to run around the room. “This room is HUGE!” Yang exclaimed.

“Woooowwwww…” Nora yelled. “This big ol’ room is where you’ll hold meetings!” Qrow said.

“Yay!” Ruby said. “Yeah! You both are smart cookies, you’ll maker the best decisions for our village, I know it.” Qrow said. “My first order as Chief, DESSERT FOR BREAKFAST FOREVER!” Yang exclaimed.

Qrow chuckled. “Wellllll…We’ll see."

Ruby was staring out into the blue ocean again through the window. Summer, watching from the corner of the room, smirked. She was just like her father. As stubborn as a bull! Qrow scooped up Ruby, trying to distract her from the ocean. “Come on, Ruby. Let's go!" Yang watched this happen, knowing perfectly well now what Qrow was trying to do. Her six year old mind was one of the young minds that knew more than adults figured she knew. Yang glared suspiciously. Blake came up to her. “What is it, Yang?” “...Nothing. Let’s go outside and play!” she said, holding Blake’s hand.

Blake smiled and followed her friend outside. "Yeah, I think Sun and Ilia are at the playground." Blake said. Yang cheered. "Yeah, our best friends in the whole world!" Yang said, rushing excitedly.  

Ruby waved to her sister and friend as they exited the building. "See ya, girls!" Qrow said. "Be careful."

Weiss and Pyrrha watched Ruby looking out the window to the beautiful blue, finding themselves doing the same thing as young Ruby when she looked away from her sister. Jaune came over, and stood next to his young best friend. "You...really wanna go out there, huh?" young Jaune said. Ren and Nora came up behind Ruby, curious of her answer. "Boat. I want to go on the ocean." Ruby said.

Qrow was beginning to get frightened now. Ruby always had loved the water but...what was making her fall in love with the ocean and the tower far away?  Qrow couldn't stand to see one of his citizens feeling compelled to do it, because he remembers...his own endeavors, with the legend at hand. There was...a secret, STRQ kept, from the rest of their village.

Team STRQ found the Relics...all but one, which rested in the Dark Realm. 

They had failed, with many casualties. Qrow stared out to the ocean, as he began to remember.

\---

 

_The team was fighting Salem, who was more terrifying than ever. She screamed out as her ancient magic attempted to strike the young adults._

_Raven screamed the code word for Summer and Qrow to retrieve the Relic so Salem doesn't know their goal. "ATTACK!" Their strategy was Summer dodging Salem's hit in front of her and Qrow, pretending to be injured and fall over, so Salem would turn her attention to Tai and Raven. Summer's breakneck speed, that was silent, zoomed to the peak where a giant purple crystal stood._ _Qrow and Summer ran to the top of the peak. "Thank goodness, we found it!" Summer said. When she ran up to the pedestal where the Crown of Choice once sat._ _"Wh...what..." Summer said. "Qrow, the Crown...it's gone!"  Qrow ran over to his fiance, looking at the bare pedestal.  "Fuck...Fuck!" Qrow screamed, accidentally getting Salem's attention._

_Salem zoomed over at a speed  faster than Summer, letting in an inhuman scream, heading right for Qrow. Summer turned her head, her silver eyes glowing._

_"QROW!" She screamed. Summer accidentally dropped her weapon because she was so frantic..._

_Salem's fire magic hit Summer Rose in her eye. That was the day Summer walked out with only one eye.  Qrow is hoping to save his little girl, from the same grisly injury that his wife suffered._

_\---_

"Papa...?" Ruby tugged on his pant leg. Qrow snapped out of it, looking down happily at his daughter. He picked her up gently, smiling at her. "I love ya, kiddo. Come on. Let's go help Mom weave fishing nets. Wanna come too, kids?"  "I love weaving nets!" Weiss said. "I'd love to." Ren nodded. "I'd love to." Nora nodded, clinging to Ren, and Jaune smiled and nodded as well. 

Qrow smiled at the future of his tribe as they followed him. He loved all his people, but his kids and their friends...they were something else. He had a feeling they were weaved into fates design...and he didn't know if he liked it.

\---

**14 YEARS LATER**

Over the years, Qrows fears grew, and grew. At night, he saw his children, mostly Yang and Ruby alone, run on the shore lit by the moon, and staring at Beacon Tower in the distance. Summer tried to ease him up, and that one day it will be okay for them to go to the main land.  Raven encouraged the girls, sharing many stories and legends to expand their knowledge. Raven knew deep in her heart...Yang and Ruby are destined for something great. Not just Chiefs...Chiefs who were Huntsman. Chiefs who can voyage. Chiefs that can lead and believe in their people.

Qrow tried and tried to distract his children and their friends from the ocean. Ruby and Yang's first circlets were made, and they walked down the path to get to the main hall, but when Qrow, Summer and Tai weren't paying attention, they ran in the middle of the ceremonies, where Raven was sitting. Her feet were in the water, closing her eyes. Her hands were on the ground, seeming to feel the heartbeat of nature. When she heard the 18 and 20 year  old girl come to her secret place, she always turned and smiled at them.  "I like dipping my feet in the water." she said. "Then I touch the ground, and feel natures heartbeat. The water is the most mischievous out of everything. I like how it misbehaves!" She ruffled her unruly children's hair. "Like two girls I know."

Ruby and Yang smiled and looked at each other. Permission...to touch the water. They immediately sat down on the rock next to their mother, dipping their feet in the water. A fish glided on Ruby's foot, causing her to yell in surprise, but then giggle. Raven laughed. "See?" Yang and Ruby sat, and closed their eyes. For what felt like only a few short moments, they felt natures heartbeat pulse through them too.  When sunset was beginning to fall, the three of them opened their eyes. "Let's walk on the shore." Raven suggested.

 

The trio trekked across the shore, watching the clouds. "This world is not as bad as the Gods thought. We are fates design, and we can become one with nature. They were too uptight for that." Raven explained.

"Mom...is what happened to Ozma and Salem the Gods' fault?" Yang asked, tilting her head.

"Undoubtedly. About twenty thousand years ago, they wiped out all of humanity in an act of anger." Raven said. "Hypocritical, as they called Salem selfish from her anger. She took a stand...and she paid the price. Which is not right."

Ruby frowned. "That's so terrible..." she said. Yang nodded, frowning. "That poor woman..."

"As soon as she jumped into the Dark Pool, the lovely, serene, stubbornly sweet Salem...was gone. They might as well taken her damn heart..." Raven said, sighing sadly. "Someone needs to go soon...or..."

There was a male who cleared his throat behind the three of them. They immediately turned around, Yang and Ruby looking frantic. "Daaaaad! Hey!" Ruby shouted. "We were just walking on the shore with Mom!" Yang nodded. "Juuuuust walking!" she exclaimed. Qrow looked at his sister and raised his eyebrow. Raven just shrugged, snickering at her brother. He sighed and shook his head.

"I was comin' to talk to you. Follow me." he said to his children. Ruby and Yang looked at each other, but followed suit. Qrow took the girls to the large stone gazebo, with four thrones lined up in it. Ruby and Yang had only been to this place a few times, but it seemed so much more beautiful than they remembered. "This is where all of the chiefs and leaders are honored." Qrow said "There will come a time when you both stand in front of our people, and be crowned Chief. Like me and Raven did.. Like our Dad did. And his father and every chief there has ever been. And on that day, when I place the circlets on your heads, you will raise this whole island higher." Ruby and Yang looked at their father, then their village from the hill on which the gazebo rested.

"It's too dangerous to go to the mainland." Qrow said, putting his hands on his daughters shoulders. "You belong here. I promise ya, there will be a day where we can voyage, believe me I want to...but for now, we all must be here. We need to be what we need each other to be and what our people need."

Yang and Ruby felt a great amount of pride, and smiled and nodded. "I love the land, but I also love my people. Ruby said.

Qrow smiled. "That's what Patch needs, Ruby. A chief who loves almost everything around her." Qrow said proudly. The girls felt empowered, but from afar, all of their friends watched, concerned. They planned for years on many ways they could go to the mainland and adventure...now they are unsure if they want to go.

"They have to come back around, right?" Nora whispered. Ren nodded. "They have to. We've worked too hard and too long. They just want to make their family happy. I don't know if they're completely convinced." Ren said. Weiss nodded. "We are going to go." she said. "We have to."

 Later that night, it was time for dinner. Tonight was beautiful, so they built a fire, and told stories after supper. Ruby and Yang seemed to beam with pride in their newfound determination to lead. All of their friends were supportive, but they felt a little discouraged. Even Sun and Ilia were sad. Ilia held Blake's hand as they watched Blake's girlfriend dance around the fire, as the band played their song. Ruby and Yang sang one of the islands songs. Taiyang and Qrow were happily clapping along, Jaune noticed, causing him to pout. They were happy they didn't want to go to the mainland... But Raven and Summer weren't, along with their daughters' friends. Qrow was afraid, rightfully so, but...

_"You can find happiness right where you are!_

_Where you are!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. wOOT WOOT ITS MY 18TH BIRTHDAY! My present to myself was writing this chapter because I havent been so excited to write something in years. i hope you enjoy this chapter!  
> 2\. Ilia, Sun, Blake, and Yang are bffs i wish this to be canon. Also, Ilia x Blake and Bumbleby? Maybe so. I dont rly ship Yang and Ilia but they are besties who defend their gf. You are welcome.  
> 3\. if you arent a fan of violence or death, the next chapters are gonna be intense, and the start of their journey. Please prepare urself or dont read the heavy chapters! i will try to put warnings about things that may make you uncomfortable.


	3. No One Goes Beyond The Reef!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the 14 years after the beginning of our tale, Jaune became a top tactician. Weiss is beginning to be in charge of bartering and watching the Dust, with her extensive knowledge. Blake took Ghira and Kali's place while they take care of The Menagerie and the White Fang members there. She leads the Branwen Tribe faction of the White Fang. Ren assists Nora in teaching the children proper survival skills. Pyrrha Nikos is one of the tribes' top warriors, along with the rest of her team. Sun and Ilia are royal body guards of Blake of sorts, asked to look after her by them and the Branwens, and formidable warriors.

Ruby followed her parents around, wearing her silver circlet with feathers on the side, adorned with red stones. Her sister would follow Taiyang and Raven around as well. Both had to begin to learn to tend to matters on the island.  

A man was having an issue with his weapon. He wielded a simple sword, and the blade kept coming loose. Ruby tapped her chin, pouting her lips to solve the issue. "Be right back. I need to take it to my workshop!" Ruby said. It was well known she was a weapon enthusiast, so of course she practiced for years on how to make them!

"I am not sure what happened...The blade just keeps coming loose." the man said. Qrow nodded. "Don't worry. She'll have it ready in no time." Summer nodded. "She has all my tricks and more of her own." "Thank goodness! I'm tired of that thing falling off."  Ruby zoomed back to the man with her Semblance, the sword all fixed up. 

"Fixed!" She exclaimed. "So next time, stab the Grimm, don't hit the armor with your sword, and it won't break. I welded it back in, and wrapped this copper cord on." The man took the sword with joy.

"Wow, Princess Ruby, it looks beautiful! Thank you." he said. Qrow and Summer beamed with pride, knowing their daughters kindness and cleverness went together perfectly. Ruby bowed her head. When Ruby and her parents walked away toward the village, Qrow told Ruby the next order of business. "Lets go check up on the harvest." Qrow said. "Ilia is in charge of today's. Let's go see how she's doing!" Summer nodded and put a hand on her daughters shoulder. "The harvest is one of my favorite parts of being a leader." she said, walking with Ruby to the grove where berries grow, and the farmers farming the wheat not to far away from said grove. Ruby, Qrow, and Summer walked up to the Faunus in high spirits...but she didn't return the energy.

"Ruby...thank goodness your here." Ilia said, exasperated. "The harvest...isn't going well. Look at the wheat and the berries..." Ilia held up a wood basket full of dead shriveled up berries, but didn't look like just rotten berries...but they look like that nature didn't produce them at all. They were just dead. Ruby widened her eyes. "And the wheat?"  Ilia frowned more, and pointed to the men and women harvesting the wheat, which were pure blackish-brown.  Qrow and Summer looked at each other, shocked. They've seen this before. "Qrow..." Summer said in a tone. Qrow didn't need Summer to explain what she was thinking. She led the journey to Salem, and she knows the mission has to be complete. Qrow shook his head, not wanting to talk about it at the moment.

"Well...perhaps we should plant more berries, and clear out the wheat. I will check on our other rations." Ruby said. "We can replant the berries and wheat, and maybe use some Aura to help it. That has to work..."  Ilia smiled. "Good thinking, Ruby. I am sure that will help." Ilia said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "We'll get to work on it." Ruby nodded. "I will be back later to help."

Summer and Qrow smiled once more about their daughter. "Thank you Ruby." Ilia said. She then put a hand on Summer's shoulder. "She's doing so well!" Ruby blushed and smiled, flattered by the compliment.  After Ilia went back to direct the villagers of the new plan, Qrow smiled at his daughter. "This really suits you." he said. The moment was interrupted by a shout, from Neptune, who was in charge of fishing (he only stays on land, no water for him!). "Chief Qrow! Princess Ruby!" he said. "There's...something you got to see." he said. Neptune led the family to the shore, various nets scattered on the shore...empty. "All our fish, disappeared into thin air." Neptune said. "Did you rotate the fishing grounds?" Ruby asked. "Yeah. No luck with that either." Neptune said. "The windward side, the shallows, the channel...they're just...all gone." Qrow started talking to Neptune, and Ruby looked around the shore, looking at all the concerned folks with their nets. Ruby got up on a canoe high up. She supported herself buy holding the pole supporting the sail, looking out on the horizon. The shining tower seemed to get more beautiful over the years... Ruby felt butterflies in her stomach, because of what she was going to say to her dad's face, but she couldn't be quiet.

"Thanks for telling me Neptune, we'll get the council together at the hall tonight." Qrow said. Neptune began to walk away, until a determined voice caught his attention.  "Maybe we need to fish beyond the reef." Ruby said. There was a breath of silence for the people who heard those forbidden words, and all eyes went to the chief to see his reaction. His face was not happy.

"No one goes beyond the reef." Qrow said, in a warning like tone. Ruby shook her head. "Dad, we need rations! There's a whole ocean, all that fish--!" she argued.

"Ruby!" Qrow warned.  "We need to at least see what is killing the fish even! We need to check if they're there." Ruby said. 

"We have one rule." he said, walking toward her. "To keep us safe." "How are we going to be safe if we starve do death?!" Ruby finally snapped, showing her fathers stubborn temper. Qrow was silent and shocked, and villagers even more so. Qrow sighs, and then finally had enough. He was angry because he just wanted his people to be safe...especially his family.

He lifted his daughter off the boat, planting her back on the ground. "We can't go out there, Ruby. Until it's safe to go out there, stop running to the water! Rough seas, monstrous Grimm!" he scolded. "I don't want to see you near these boats again, do ya hear me?!" Ruby gasped in shock her tiara falling down to the sand. Qrow looked at all the people watching, so did Ruby. She blushed.

Qrow sighed. "Just when I think you're past this, I see you on a boat..." He looked sad, but then angry, throwing a net down.

"No one goes beyond the reef. No one!" Qrow said, as he walked away. Ruby clenched her fists, stomping her foot. Tears running down her face in anger, she zoomed to her secret spot that few knew about.

A willow tree was on a cliff near the ocean, and she sat under it. You had make your way through bushes and had to duck under trees. However, Ruby was able to jump through the trunks, and  climb them. Ruby used her trusty scythe, Crescent Rose. She was violently cutting the bushes and twigs around her, grunting and yelling as she struck. She then heard several footsteps, then she paused.

"Well...not like you said it in front of Dad." Yang said. Ruby's girlfriends stood next to her, Pyrrha and Weiss, putting their hands on her shoulders. "Standing on a boat, too." Jaune added. Ruby sighed, dropping Crescent Rose.  "He thinks I just want to be on the ocean and go to the mainland!"  Yang slouched her shoulders, her arm made of wood and tin putting its hand on her head. "You still do...we all do." Yang said. "We can lead our people wherever we go..." Weiss kissed Ruby's cheek. "We'll get there...I feel it." she said. "We-"

Suddenly, the horn indicating a threat went off. "We must go!" Pyrrha said, picking up her shield and staff.  Getting all of their weapons, they rain toward the village. Ruby took one last look at the shining tower and beautiful ocean...the last view she'd have of them before a tragedy struck. 

As soon as they got to the village, a strange group appeared. The Branwen Tribe stood in front of their village to protect it. 

"I never thought anything of this island..." a strange woman said, with fiery orange eyes. "Until now. Hiding after what happened, little birds?" There was a burly man in green, and another strange man with a disgusting tail that made disturbing sounds. There was a young woman with red eyes with a hair cut into a bob, accompanied by a young man with silver hair and a cocky smirk. Finally, a man who looked like a scholar of sorts with a brown mustache stood with his hands behind his back, and an uptight presence.

"You assholes get away from my home." Qrow demanded. Cinder shook her head. "We can't do that...you have two things we want. The Lamp of Knowledge and the Crown of Choice are here on this island." she said. "The crown isn't here, Cinder." Summer spat.  Cinder then looked conflicted. "Damn..." the mustache man muttered. "It has been missing for thousands of years. The only explanation is you taking it! Salem asked where the Relics would be in her younger days. We have a map. And it is here." "I swear on my sword, the Crown aint here!" Qrow yelled."Very well." Cinder said, pulling out her bow and arrow. "No matter. The Lamp is here. And we will take it." 

Ruby whipped her head around at the growls that were echoing throughout the village. There was a swarm of Grimm behind the posse, now. No one was afraid...at first.

Cinder was the first to strike. She set a home ablaze, smirking as her underlings rushed out to attack. Raven ran to Qrow and whispered. "I'm going to defend the Relic." she said. Qrow nodded, knowing his sister is capable of taking anything or anyone out who may want the relic. The shots began to fire, and Ruby was not afraid to go to the source. Immediately fighting the fiery woman, she yelled out her battle cry. The woman just smirked and laughed, blocking Ruby. 

"Brave...you went for me first." she chuckled. "But you are a fool. I am Cinder, follower of Salem. I will take the Relics from you." She kicked Ruby down, the wind getting knocked out of her.  "Ruby!" Pyrrha screamed, defeating a Grimm. Jaune followed Pyrrha over to Ruby.  Cinder chuckled. Pyrrha was muttering I love yous and stroking her hair to encourage Ruby to get back up. "You'll be okay, Ruby... you'll--" Pyrrha was interrupted, with a sharp gasp. Jaune's blue eyes shrunk at the sight he had seen. Ruby sat up and saw...an arrow in her back. Ruby was shaking and her eyes were tearing up. "Pyrrha...?" Jaune desperately tried to heal her, but she began to seemingly scatter away. 

"Ruby... I love you...Jaune, you're my best friend, tell Ren and Nora I love them...I..."

She was gone. Ruby looked at her hands. One moment her lover was in her arms, then she was not. Jaune fell onto his knees. Cinder was laughing, rising up into the sky. 

The big burly man, the silver haired man, and the red eyed woman looked very unsure now. "A child didn't need to die today." Hazel whispered, thinking of his sister, Gretchen. Emerald's mouth was dropped open. "I...I didn't want this." Mercury didn't say anything, and only looked down. 

However, the Scorpion, Tyrian, and the scholar, Watts, watched with content and success.  Ruby couldn't breathe anymore, her head began to ache, her eyes burned with tears and blinding glows in her eyes. All the sudden, she stood up, and screamed as loud as she could. A large amount of power came from her eyes and finger tips. Cinder screamed. "WHAT?!" 

Watts was panicked. "That...looks like its..."

The village was engulfed with the light, the Grimm turning to ash, as well as Cinder, Tyrian and Watts. All of those with pure dark intention were eliminated by this blinding light... The other three simply passed out, but the villagers, her people, were safe. She then fell over, and hit the ground, passing out.

She had a strange dream.

It was Qrow's voice that started, Ruby only seeing black.

_No one goes beyond the reef._

Ruby then saw an all white room. Ruby saw a girl in front of a mirror, with long blonde hair put up in a half bun, in a beautiful lavender dress. The dress was adorned with beautiful turquoise gems, and her skirt had damask like designs in a darker color.

The woman turned to Ruby. Her brilliant turquoise eyes with long and elegant lashes focused on her.

_You must go beyond the reef, Ruby...Please. Help me._

A man with dark skin and pretty brown eyes, with darker, messy hair, in armor. He held the womans hand.

_You can save us..._

Ruby gasped.  _How?  How can I save you?_

 _Find the Relic your mother has. That is the first step. Your mother will explain._ the woman said with her gentle voice.

_Salem...We'll save you._

Everything went black again.

 


	4. The Dawn After the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a small glimmer of hope...

Silence.

That's all she heard after her strange dream... Ruby quickly dropped out of bed, and grabbed her sketch journal. She began writing down the features and traits of the man and the woman, who she now knows is Salem.  _Blonde hair in a bun and ponytail. Long lashes, bright turquoise  eyes. A soft, elegant voice. White, pink and lips in a pout, dark eye shadow. Young looking._

When she was done scribbling Salem's features, Ruby then wrote about the man on the next line.

_A man, messy brown hair, brown eyes. Silver armor and green shirt. He had a staff. Dark skinned, tall, young looking._

Ruby slammed her sketch journal, and sighed. She hadn't had time to process things after she woke up, as she felt desperate to write down about the figures in her dream. Ruby then looked in the mirror across from her bed, and stared at it. Her head hurt, and her arm was wrapped up from the break Cinder gave her when she pushed her down. Ruby remembered everything.

Everything.

 

The cherry blossom outside her room window was scorched on one side, then the other still be in full bloom. Ruby widened her eyes, and she ran outside, barefoot and in her pajamas. The sun was barely rising after a night of terror, and broken moon still rest in the sky. The sky was still dotted with stars, on the purple-blue sky.

The village was in tatters. Houses were destroyed, and the crops and rations smelled of char. People were poisoned and severely injured, and there was frantic chatting as people restored their homes. Ruby walked over to the grave yard, her bare feet in the grass.  Ruby felt her heart sink, and covered her heart. There were new memorials being put into place, and grieving families standing around them. Ruby's mother came up behind her, gently putting a bandaged hand on her daughters shoulder. "How are you feeling?" she asked, weakly.  Ruby looked around. "No." she replied. "I--"

In her peripheral vision, she saw her friends, girlfriend and sister surrounding a grave.   Pyrrha's tiara was on the top, and her staff leaned on the head stone. Ruby shook her head as she walked over. 

"No...it...was only a dream..."  Ruby whimpered, not believing her lover was gone. Weiss put a hand on her shoulder. "Ruby..." Ruby trembled. "I'm--I'm sorry...it was all my fault...! I should've been stronger..."  She began to cry. "I--"  Jaune, who was a witness, put his hands on her shoulders. His eyes were tired looking. "It was not your fault. It was that woman. She was too strong, she caught you by surprise." he said. He then looked at his best friend seriously. "Ruby...don't think that way, don't say that."  Nora nodded, wiping her eyes. "No ones blaming you, Ruby." Nora said. Blake nodded. "It wasn't your fault...I had to learn that too." Blake said, looking at Yang's prosthetic. "I had to learn it wasn't my fault, it was some person who tried to hurt us. No one can help that bad people hurt you or your loved ones."

Ruby let fat tears run down her face, but she took what her friends were saying to heart. She still felt unbelievable sorrow, and looked around with tears still in her eyes. She saw her tribe rebuilding homes, replanting the crops, and unsure looks of fear on their faces. Kids were crying in their parents' arms, and bawling in relief when they saw that their family was okay. This island was a safe and sacred place, few Grimm roaming, and a rule that prevents anyone from going in or out. Her friends then stood behind her, watching what she was witnessing. 

The eight, now seven young children from Patch, were now grown up, destined to do great things...yet also, learning the harsh truths if life.  "Come on...let's go see if we can help anybody out." Yang said, looking at her friends. "I"m sure someone needs us."  Ruby nodded in agreeing with her other teammates.  She took one last look at the disarray and grieving of the village, even though it was capable of being rebuilt. Now, things are different on the island of Patch. And things would get even stranger. 

Team STRQ walked to the front of the team, stopping them in their tracks. All of them had solemn looks, but also determined.  Summer held a rolled up, ancient looking map of sorts, which was victim to time, as it was torn, damp, and a little bit burnt.

Ruby remember what Salem said in her dream.

" _Go to your mother."_

Ruby walked forward to her parents. "Is there something...you want to tell us?"

They all looked at each other. "Is there something you wanna hear?" Qrow replied, a soft smile through his sadness. 

* * *

 

 


	5. The Last Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salem needs to save the world from herself.

**TWENTY THOUSAND YEARS AGO**

 

The woman who would walk the world until the end of time...

After killing Ozma, Salem's soul was conflicted. Her dark form had yet to fully consume her, and while her sinister side took more control, Salem still was there. 

When she looked at Ozma's dead body, and looked at the rubble of their once prosperous kingdom, she started to pant. She looked at her hands, her scarlet eyes returning to that innocent ocean blue. She shook her head, unbelieving of all that has conspired. She looked at the moon in the sky, and it still was broken.  She saw her skin resuming to its original color, and the long dark claws went back to manicured lavender nails. 

Then she went back to the original form, all but those blue eyes.  The real Salem was screaming, she had to do something before she turned this way forever, and didn't want to be whole again. While looking through all the rubble, she saw a glimmer from the moonlight. She rushed over to it, feeling the conflict consume her, and the dark side was winning.  It was a crown...it was one of the Relics. She picked it up, her ivory hands straining and gripping it tightly.  "The Crown of Choice..." she whispered, examining it.  Choice...that was the most human gift the Gods blessed on the Earth.   She tilted her head, wondering why one of the most important aspects of a human soul was simply a crown.  Now, in her current situation, she couldn't have that. The other Relics she couldn't do anything to, but now, in order to save herself and the world, she has to do something about this.  

Salem ran to her old home of Beacon Tower, clutching the crown in her arms. She sighed and entered her old castle, which was in tatters. Ash and dirt smeared the walls, and the ceiling was caving in, causing various piles of rubble on the floor.  While running up the stairs, Salem started to see all red again. No, she had to make it in time...! 

Finally going back up to her old tower, she ran towards her old vanity. The mirror was cracked, and the drawers had been shuffled through by thieves. She placed the crown on the vanity, looking at it and touching it softly.  What could she do?   Slowly piecing an idea together, she was trying to find the original magic inside her, graced by the Gods. Her father being a master sorcerer also gave her magic of her very own.   Salem put her hands on the crown, closing her conflicted eyes. The Crown phased out of existence, but then phased back in.   She nodded after.   Salem then threw her arms, a large amount of protection magic on the tower and the Relic, panting from exhaustion. Now, only the one who was meant to retrieve the crown can enter.

  Salem took off all the broken glass of her mirror with her magic, only leaving a blank wooden board. She grabbed her old knife from her nightstand. Frantically carving quick pictures on how to save her and Remnant, she finished, and got up. She looked out that old familiar tower window, needing to complete one more task.  Someone had to know they were chosen to retrieve the crown.

Salem sighed, knowing this would be the complete end of who she once was. She stood in front of the window, and closed her eyes. Salem began to cry, something she hadn't done in years. Everything was gone now...she nor Ozma can pick up the pieces, so now someone worthy had to do it in her place.  She was going to project her magic from Beacon tower, the highest tower in the world at the time, to the Relics, wherever they were.     The Relics would now end up in front of the person who is meant to do this, either from falling from the sky, to a gift for their birthday, anything was possible. Salem knew this would take millennia, but it was the only option she had.  She used her magic to intertwine the Relics to someones fate, someone who they feel is worthy for this task. When she started to project the magic, she closed her blue eyes for the last time, and jumped from the tower, so she couldn't get back inside nor try to destroy the Relic. Colored orbs shot across the sky like shooting stars, in different directions. As soon as they were gone, Salem opened her bright, bright red eyes, and hit the stone ground. Getting up and panting, she let out a scream of rage, seeming to shake the whole world.   This was the new Salem. 

Her final thoughts before she hit the pavement was "someone help me".

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really vague on purpose. Itll all piece together as the story goes on, but somethings arent discovered til the very end! Bear with me  
> i made a blog for inspiration, ref, and maybe some doodles https://redgemflower.tumblr.com/ ill also post when the story updates w/ a link
> 
> anyways thanks for reading my stupid story theres more to come!!!!


End file.
